


Day Nine - Thirdwheeling

by ineedhelpwithmylifern



Series: September 2019 OTP Challenge [9]
Category: Super Smash Brothers, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 08:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20579528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedhelpwithmylifern/pseuds/ineedhelpwithmylifern
Summary: Day Nine, Thirdwheeling: Your OTP plus a third wheel. Is it awkwardly quiet, or chaotically crazy?





	Day Nine - Thirdwheeling

**Author's Note:**

> Okay everyone it’s time for linkpit
> 
> And ofc the third wheel is dark pit djbdf

“Pittoo!” Pit yelled, “Pittoo!”

Dark Pit rolled his eyes, sinking back into the couch.

“Pittoo?!”

“What?!” He yelled back, “And don’t call me Pittoo!”

“Pittoo! You’re coming with us tonight.” Pit smiled.

“What?”

“You’re coming out with Link and I tonight!”

Dark Pit glared at him. “No.” 

"You’re coming whether you like it or not, Pittoo!” Pit grabbed his arms, attempting to pull him off the chair.

“Not gonna.”

“_Please_!” Pit whined, falling on top of his dark side. “Come with us!!”

“Fine, but I am going to regret this.”

-

At first, Dark Pit really _did _regret agreeing to come. Link would give him odd looks, as if he was confused as to why he was there. Link eventually stopped, becoming more comfortable around the other.

Link wasn’t too terribly bad, he was pretty chill, and he didn’t make corny puns every five seconds like Pit did, so that was a plus. Dark Pit found himself enjoying this little night out.

But as the night went on, it began to get a bit chaotic. It started with little things, like as they left the place they ate at, Link tripped and fell, earning a sharp laugh from his own boyfriend.

They ended up in the back gardens of Smash Manor. They had ended up with a ton of glowsticks, provided by Pit. Dark Pit could only wonder where he got them, as Pit always had at least one on him.

At one point, Pit acquired a skateboard and had run right through one of the hedges. Two very confused princesses- Peach and Daisy- had given them looks and giggled at them.

Dark Pit didn’t like it.

Link and Pit disappeared sometime during the night, and left Dark Pit out on his own. He ended up falling asleep in the grass.

-

He was awoken by Pit hovering over him, grinning widely. “Good morning, sunshine!”

“Please no.”

“Thanks for hanging out with us last night, Pittoo. Link says thanks too but I’m pretty sure he is still asleep, heh.”

“Mmm” Dark Pit grumbled, rolling over. “Stop calling me Pittoo.”

“Bye Pittoo!” Pit yelled as he ran off, leaving him alone.

Of course.


End file.
